Una historia de Amor
by Tete93
Summary: La historia de Amor de Scorpius Malfoy y Lily L. Potter contada desde la perspectiva de alguien muy cercano a ellos. ONESHOT


**La verdad moría por hacer un One-Shot de Scorpius/Lily ya que me encanta esta pareja. Está contado desde la perspectiva de otro de los personajes de la historia aunque no menciono su nombre hasta el final es probable que lo adivinen antes por que doy demasiadas pistas sobre el personaje.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así Draco no se hubiera casado con Astoria sino conmigo jaja.**

Después de tantos años al fin puedo contar esta historia, esta es la historia de amor de Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy. La verdad no soy una gran escritora, pero cuento la historia porque sé que si dejara que alguien más la cuente tergiversaría la verdad y no sabría describirlos bien, yo en cambio me atrevo a decir que conozco a Scorpius Malfoy como a la palma de mi mano, nos conocimos el primer día de Hogwarts cuando teníamos 11 años, al principio no me llevé nada bien con él, después de todo era un Malfoy y su familia y la mía jamás han tenido una relación cordial, pero ahora otros 11 años después lo cuento entre mis mejores amigos, no negaré que me parecía atractivo, en realidad a todas las chicas de nuestra generación nos lo parecía, sin embargo no era de mi agrado, años después cuando inició su relación con Lily yo no lo acepté pero termino por caerme bien, es realmente encantador y galante cuando se lo propone.

En fin, me estoy saliendo del tema y adelantándome a la historia y sucesos que contaré más adelante, ahora debería encargarme de describir a los personajes, bueno, Lily Potter era una chica de carácter, tenía mucho en común con su madre, ella no se caracterizaba por ser la damisela en apuros, no señor, ella siempre formaba parte de la acción, por ser la hija menor siempre había sido algo consentida, sin embargo no era arrogante ni nada por el estilo, era una chica con un gran corazón, eso me atrevo a afirmarlo ya que conozco a Lily desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, entonces yo tenía 4 años pero me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día, recuerdo que era la bebé más bella que yo había visto en mi vida.

La infancia de Scorpius y Lily es un tema en el que no vale la pena ahondar, ya que no es relevante para nuestra historia, porque en ese entonces no se conocían, nuestra historia comienza un primero de septiembre, el primer día de clases de Lily, ella estaba de lo más emocionada, siempre había soñado con ir a Hogwarts, cuando James se marchó ella había llorado a mares por lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano, dos años después le siguió Albus, y esto se empezó a convertir en una tortura para ella, hasta que dos años después de Albus, por fin llegó su día de comenzar el colegio, casi bailaba de la emoción.

Me hubiera gustado hacerle compañía ese día, pero yo tenía que ir al vagón de los prefectos, olvidé mencionar que fui prefecta de Gryffindor al igual que fueron mis 2 padres, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de mí, me estoy saliendo del tema de nuevo, ¿Dónde iba? Ah sí, que la dejé en cuanto subimos al tren, lo que se a partir de ahí lo sé porque ella me lo contó esa misma noche, ya que yo no estuve presente en ese momento. Después de que la deje sus hermanos Albus y James y su primo Hugo corrieron a justarse con sus respectivos grupos de amigos, "trio de idiotas" los llamé después por no hacerle compañía a Lily en su primer día, en fin Lily empezó a vagar por los pasillos en busca de un compartimiento vació pero todos estaban llenos.

Después de mucho buscar por fin halló uno que estaba casi vacío, en el solo se encontraba un atractivo chico rubio, tendría unos 15 años, era alto, ojos grises y tenía una expresión algo altanera. Lily abrió la puerta y preguntó:

- Discúlpame, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

El chico la miro de arriba abajo con ojo crítico, Lily se empezó a sentir algo incomoda con la mirada del chico.

- Si está ocupado no hay problema - dijo Lily saliendo sin embargo en ese momento el chico contesto con voz sorprendentemente amable.

- No, no está ocupado, puedes sentarte -

- Gracias - contestó Lily y paso a sentarse.

Al principio fue un poco incómodo ya que ninguno hallaba nada que decir, el chico miraba por la ventana y Lily no dejaba de observarlo, no sabía porque el chico se le hacía familiar como si ya lo hubiera visto antes en alguna otra parte.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó Lily al igual que su padre, ella siempre había sido demasiado curiosa y no se podía quedar con la duda de donde había visto antes a este chico.

- Scorpius - contesto el chico, por alguna razón no menciono su apellido.

- Yo me llamo Lilian, pero me llaman Lily - Contestó ella, siguiendo el ejemplo del chico de no mencionar apellido.

- Mucho gusto - contestó el tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla, que Lily aceptó.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, se creó un silencio incomodo en el vagón, Lily como no tenía ni idea de cómo romperlo decidió ignorar al chico y sacar un libro para leer lo que le quedaba del viaje, al principio Scorpius no le puso atención pero de repente se fijó en el título del libro:

- "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" - Dijo.

- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó Lily algo confundida.

- "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" es el título del libro que estás leyendo -

- Ah ya, lo sé - dijo Lily sin saber muy bien que contestar.

- Es un muy buen libro, aunque en lo personal prefiero "100 años de soledad" - Añadió el rubio.

- ¿Te gustan los libros de García Márquez? - Preguntó Lily confundida, Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y Lily añadió - es un escritor muggles, goza de mucha popularidad entre ellos pero yo no conocía a muchos magos a quienes les gustaran sus libros.

- Yo tengo su colección de libros en la biblioteca privada de mi casa, a mi papá no le hace gracia que lea libros muggles, sin embargo me deja conservarlos -

- ¿En serio tienes toda la colección? - Preguntó Lily asombrada y muy en el fondo se estaba preguntando quien sería el padre de este chico y que vería de malo en que su hijo leyera libros muggles.

- Muy en serio - dijo el mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de lo más encantadora a decir verdad.

En lo quedaba del viaje a Hogwarts no volvieron a haber silencios incomodos, descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común además de que les gustaba el mismo tipo de libros y no falto la conversación. Cuando ya iban llegando a Hogwarts se turnaron para salir del compartimiento para que ambos se pudieran cambiar de ropa a las túnicas del colegio, cuando ambos volvieron a entrar se observaron asombrados. A Lily le llamó la atención la corbata de colores verde y plateado del chico y la insignia con una serpiente en su camisa, el chico no había mencionado en todo el viaje que pertenecía a Slytherin aunque al menos ahora quedaba claro porque al padre del chico no le haría gracia que leyera libros muggles, eso no sería muy bien visto en un Slytherin.

- No traes puesta tu insignia - comento Scorpius extrañado.

- Es por que aún no se en que casa voy a estar - contestó Lily.

- ¿Eres de primer año? - preguntó Scorpius asombrado.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? - Preguntó Lily a la defensiva.

- No, es solo que creí que eras mayor - contestó Scorpius.

Se separaron luego de que se bajaran del tren, ya que Lily tenía que cruzar el lago como era normal para los estudiantes de primer año y en el caso de Scorpius se reunió con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Cuando Lily estaba esperando en fila para ser seleccionada, no dejaba de mirar para la mesa de Slytherin en donde se encontraba Scorpius, luego volvía a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde se encontraban sus hermanos, en esa mesa también me encontraba yo dirigiéndole miradas de apoyo cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó por su nombre completo.

- Lilian Luna Potter -

Ella caminaba nerviosa al banco en donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, pero antes de sentarse una fugaz mirada a Scorpius le reveló que estaba asombrado de conocer su apellido. No me siento en la necesidad de contar los detalles de la selección, basta aclarar que Lily fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Esa misma noche Lily me contó los detalles de lo ocurrido en el tren mientras yo escoltaba a los de primer año a sus dormitorios, iba cuchicheando con ella. Por cierto fui yo quien le reveló que su apellido era Malfoy, lo cual le aclaró muchas dudas, ahora sabía dónde lo había visto antes, en los viajes anteriores al andén 9 y 3/4, sus padres siempre se saludaban de manera cordial, aunque no parecían ser amigos.

Durante los 3 años que le quedaban a Scorpius en Hogwarts ellos desarrollaron una amistad incompresible para la mayoría de la gente, nadie entendía como dos chicos pertenecientes a casas que se odiaban, y con cuatro años de diferencia entre ellos podían ser tan amigos, y menos aun cuando ella era la hija del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter y él era el hijo del ex-mortifago Draco Malfoy. Yo misma al principio no aprobé su amistad y casi me da un infarto cuando una noche cuando estando yo en séptimo curso (Lilly en tercero) ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de él.

Durante sus años de Hogwarts su relación no paso a más de una amistad, sin embargo aun cuando Scorpius salió de Hogwarts y se fue a estudiar Bulgaria (ya que Durmstrang abrió una academia de aurores para los chicos que ya hubieran terminado sus estudios básicos) se mantuvieron siempre en contacto, a Harry no le agradaba esa relación pero ni él ni Ginny se opusieron jamás a su amistad. La verdad es que durante los 4 años que Scorpius estuvo en Bulgaria Lily lo extraño muchísimo, aún recuerdo su cara de felicidad el día que lo volvió a ver.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, estábamos cenando ya que teníamos una triple celebración, y es que Lily se había graduado de Hogwarts, James había terminado sus estudios en la academia de aurores y yo había terminado mis estudios para trabajar en la banca mágica, hubo una gran celebración y en medio del bullicio entro Scorpius a la sala con un gran ramo de flores eternas en una mano y una pequeña caja en la otra, se acercó a Lily ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes y poniéndose de rodillas le preguntó…

…

Rose Weasley cerró de inmediato el pergamino que estaba escribiendo, lo hizo un puño y lo tiro a la basura.

- No sé quién me dijo que podría ser escritora, soy terrible - se dijo a sí misma.

La verdad es que estaba siendo dura consigo misma, era la tercera vez que hacia el intento de escribir la historia de amor de su prima Lily y Scorpius pero siempre terminaba botando el pergamino a la basura.

En ese momento entró Lily (ahora de 18 años) a la habitación y Rose la miro asombrada:

- ¿Cómo estoy? - Preguntó Lily a su prima al mismo tiempo que modelaba su hermoso vestido blanco.

- Preciosa, el vestido es hermoso - contestó Rose luego añadió en tono de broma - se nota que la belleza lo traemos de familia - ambas rieron por el comentario.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Yo - contesto la voz de Scorpius, quien luego añadió - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro que no tonto -contestó Rose quien luego suavizo la voz y le dijo - ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda?

Luego Rose se volvió hacia su prima a ayudarle a peinarse, y a darle ánimos, hoy en el día más importante de su vida.

FIN

**Al que dejé Review lo invitó a comprar todo lo que quiera en Honeydukes.**


End file.
